


The Sex Memory

by celestlyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestlyn/pseuds/celestlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to make a sex 'tape'. Draco thinks it's a brilliant idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sex Memory

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. 

The Sex Memory

Are you sure there isn't there another way to get a memory for the Pensieve?" Harry asked, knowing the answer, but wishing for a different one. It was almost time and he was nervous, but he really wanted the memory. 

"Not that I know of," Draco replied. "However, I will be casting an excellent memory charm on Blaise afterward, and yes, he has agreed to the terms."

Harry sighed in resignation. He wanted the memory and if he had to endure Blaise watching them, then so be it. Draco had been astonished when Harry'd brought it up. The Slytherin had never considered such a thing, but his cock had grown half-erect at the very thought. Harry had only joked about it, but the thought of having their lovemaking preserved in a silver strand had grown more appealing the more he considered it. Harry had explained to Draco that Muggles often made recordings of themselves involved in various sex-acts to play back and watch at a later time. Draco was aware of television and other Muggle devices, but had little experience with them and he'd sure never considered saving sex-memories. The idea had immediately gotten his attention and Harry had to admit, he was excited about it, as well. 

He wasn't excited about being watched, but they hadn't been able to figure out a way to get a really good view otherwise. Both he and Draco would have their own memories, but they would be one-sided and not as complete unless a third person was doing the watching. It was decided that Blaise would watch and would cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself, in order to be unobtrusive. 

Harry had once, erroneously, believed that most wizarding families had a Pensieve or access to one. He'd used Dumbledore's Pensieve more than once. It was only after he'd become an Auror that he found out how rare and expensive they were. There was one at Malfoy Manor, but Draco said it had come with the Manor, along with many ancient artifacts. They hadn't purchased it. The Ministry had one too, but Harry had never used it. It was occasionally used during trials, but like Veritaserum, it was tightly controlled and only used under extreme conditions. The Ministry claimed that they had the potential for abuse and Harry knew that to be true. He'd seen it himself when it was shown that Professor Slughorn had tampered with his own memory of a disturbing conversation he'd had with Tom Riddle many years ago. Just the same, he thought having a sex memory was a brilliant idea. 

"Are you ready to do this?" Draco asked, drawing Harry into a hug and kissing his ear. He could sense the tension Harry, but he could also see the excitement in his eyes and felt a slight trembling in anticipation. Blaise had come a while earlier and Draco had sent him into the bedroom to position himself. He wanted to make it as easy for Harry as he could. As a group, Slytherins tended to be a little less inhibited than the other houses. Maybe it was that competitive spirit that pervaded the house. But then again, Draco had seen plenty of competitive spirit at the Gryffindor table, in classes and on the Quidditch pitch. Harry sure didn't seem like the shy type, but he did tend to resent intrusions into his personal life. His public persona was one thing, but he really hated his personal life being bandied about. 

Harry nodded and pressed himself and his slightly tented trousers against Draco's abdomen. "Let's do this," he said, pulling in a deep breath and wiggling his hips against Draco's obvious erection.

* * *

Draco placed the heavy, stone Pensieve on the table that he had pulled up close to the bed, then walking across the room, he removed an ornate glass bottle buried deep within his wardrobe. Harry sat on the edge of the bed wearing nothing but his dressing gown. Draco was fully dressed and Harry looked forward to changing that, one article of expensive clothing at a time.

It had been awkward for him when they had first stepped into the bedroom, knowing that Blaise was there observing them. He'd looked around and not seen him and it became obvious that Draco had allowed him to use his Invisibility Cloak. He'd felt little more at ease. He'd still known that someone was there, but it was much easier to ignore when he couldn't be seen and as soon as Draco began to kiss and touch him, he was lost and swept up in the moment. It was only afterward, when they lay spent and sated in the afterglow that they heard the door open and close and he once again remembered that they had not been alone. Draco had gotten up then and after pulling on his dressing gown, gone out into the parlour to perform the memory charm on Blaise, as agreed upon. He would keep a vague recollection of it, but in shadows and diffuse light. He would be unable to decipher who it was in the images and it would remain more as a dream than a real life experience. 

The faceted glass of the bottle glinted as Draco held it up in the light of the sconces. Tiny points of light danced around the room. He removed the top from the bottle and poured a long strand of silvery mist into the Pensive and they watched it swirl for several moments before settling into a shining, liquid fog across the surface of stone. Harry clasped Draco's hand and bit his lip in anticipation. 

"Ready?" he asked. 

Fire danced in Draco's eyes and he lifted Harry's hand and placed it on his lap over his crotch. "Does this tell you anything?" he asked, as his erection bulged in his trousers. 

Harry squeezed gently and watched Draco's eyes roll up and lose focus. The blond head fell back onto his shoulder and Harry turned and covered his mouth with his own, drawing a perfect, pouty bottom lip into his mouth and sucked gently. The reaction was immediate, as Draco lifted up, turned and straddled his lap. Harry's robe fell open and his hands moved down around the trouser-covered bum, sliding it forward and thrusting firmly against him. 

"Keep this up and we'll never get into the Pensieve." Draco bit and licked at Harry's neck. 

Wrapping his arm around Harry's waist, Draco pulled him close and they leaned forward, ducking their heads into the swirling mist.

* * *

They landed softly in the dimly lit bedroom. It was near sunset and a golden glow was beginning to bathe the room through the sheer, creamy curtains. Candles were lit around the room and though they weren't needed, they added a nice ambiance, as did the fire in the hearth. The room was casually furnished with rich warm browns and tans. A sitting area near the fireplace held a wing-back chair and a loveseat. The bed was large and curtained with a choice of light sheers or heavy brown drapes, for when they wanted to have a lie in and block out the light. None of the curtains were pulled this time as they watched their memory-selves approach the bed.

The Harry in the memory glanced around the room and seemed happy that he could not see Blaise. Draco pulled Harry to him and captured his lips with his as he began unbuttoning his shirt, slipping it down over his shoulders and off his arms, letting it pool on the floor. He worked the belt buckle and zip on Harry's trousers, lowering them over his hips, down his legs and off over his bare feet until Harry stood before him in all his glory. There was something incredibly erotic about being completely dressed while snogging the totally starkers Gryffindor hero.

"You are way over-dressed." Harry turned and sat on the edge of the bed. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of Draco's trousers and tugged him forward until their knees touched. He began releasing the buttons on the shirt from the bottom up, one-by-one. When he reached the top, Harry opened the shirt, exposing a pair of erect nipples. His eyes focused on a small gold ring attached to one and he flicked it with his tongue before taking it between his teeth. He tugged gently and Draco rolled his head back, moaning softly. Reaching up with his other hand Harry rolled the other nipple between his fingers. Listening to Draco's moans nearly did him in. He could feel his heart beating rapidly beneath his tongue. 

Ever so slowly, Harry pushed Draco's shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, letting it fall to the floor. Still licking at the pierced nipple, he drew it into his mouth and sucked gently. He could feel Draco's knees give slightly as he reacted to the more intense pleasure. Without a word he released the nipple, but held the gold ring between his teeth and tugged slightly. 

"Fuck, Potter!" Draco gasped, his voice taking on an almost desperate, higher tone and Harry broke into a mischievous grin. 

"Get these off, NOW!" Harry said, jerking the belt open and yanking the zip down. He worked at Draco's jeans and pants until they fell to the floor and Draco stepped out of them, kicking them aside. Harry grabbed Draco around the waist and pulled him forward until he was straddling his legs and then he flopped back onto the bed, taking Draco with him. 

For a moment, all they could do was groan and press their hips together. Then they attacked each other with lips, tongues and teeth, parting just long enough to crawl up to the head of the bed and begin the attack again. Draco's tongue fought for dominance as he pressed firmly into Harry's mouth and Harry struggled against him for just a bit before giving over and letting him take control. Loud moans filled the room as he bent his legs at the knees, wrapping his legs around Draco's hips, drawing him tighter to him. Their erections were pressed tightly together and Draco thrust harder. Several minutes passed with the sounds of moaning, panting and frotting drowning out the background sounds which Harry thought had been ocean waves or rain, then again perhaps he'd just imagined it. At this point, all he could think about was getting his mouth everywhere on Draco with as much body surface touching as he could manage. 

Their damp bodies glowed in the dim light, creating a dream-like appearance. Harry reached for his wand on the nightstand and cast a general lubricating charm. A light layer of fragrant, almond oil lightly covered their upper bodies, hips and bums as they slid their cocks together and thrust repeatedly, feeling a warming sensation as the oil heated and lubed. Harry pushed away for a moment and flipped around so that he could take Draco's cock into his mouth while Draco did the same to him. 

"Ahh....so good," was all he could say before wrapping his lips around the head of Draco's erection and swirling his tongue around it and into the slit at the top. Hearing Draco's moans and feeling his trembling as he fought to not thrust, only increased Harry's passion. He opened his mouth and took as much of Draco in as he could. He sucked and swallowed around it and occasionally a low hum would bring a gasp from Draco as he fought to keep control. It really wouldn't take much for him to spill it all too soon. 

Draco refocused on Harry and distracted himself by pleasuring Harry like he'd never been pleasured before. He reached around and grasped his arse, kneading the cheeks and pulling them apart as he sucked the beautiful cock down his throat. He pressed a finger deeply into his entrance and felt for that certain spot and knew he'd found it when Harry stopped sucking and threw his head back and moaned, "Oh, fuck!" He worked his finger until he could feel Harry tensing and straining, then added another. 

Moments later Harry's gasping voice cried out, "Merlin, Draco! Fuck me, now!" 

Draco pulled away and flipped so that he was kneeling between Harry's legs. He reached for a pillow and Harry lifted his hips as Draco slipped it under his bum, then he pulled his knees up and Draco lifted them over his shoulders. Harry tried to prop himself up on one elbow and watched as Draco adjusted himself and pressed his cock to his entrance. 

"Now... please..." Harry's eyes closed and he rested back against the pillows as Draco pushed forward. His slight gasp as he was breached only brought more desire and fire into Draco's eyes. Wrapping his arms around Harry's thighs to stabilize him, Draco pushed forward gently, but steadily until he was all the way inside. Harry's moaning was a beautiful sound and he watched as Harry took his own cock in one hand and the other reached up and grasped a bar on the headboard. 

As Draco began to move in a deep, slow rhythm as he watched Harry come undone. He was uninhibited in his passion, moving and moaning with abandon, occasionally opening his eyes to watch his lover thrusting into him. 

Draco was lost in the moment, as he moved, slowly picking up speed. Seeing Harry thrashing in ecstasy was almost more than he could endure and still hold back his own orgasm. He quickly reached a point where he knew it would be over soon. A few more thrusts and Harry stiffened and spilled his seed across his abdomen and chest. Watching Harry's orgasm pushed Draco over the edge and he succumbed to his own desire, tensing momentarily before the spasms pumped his come deep inside his love. 

A few minutes later, they lay side by side, kissing and murmuring in the afterglow when they heard the bedroom door open and Harry and Draco found themselves tossed out of the Pensieve memory and back into of the dimly lit room.

* * *

The two landed, Harry with his back to Draco with Draco's arms wrapped around him from behind. He felt his lover snuggle into his neck and he lay his head back onto the man's shoulder, exposing more neck. When had they reached this point, he wondered? That point of perfect symmetry, of complete trust? That place where one is the other's life-blood? Where thoughts and emotions are shared, in addition to bodies? He could no longer see the arrogant, prat that once delighted in his torment. He only saw what he had wanted for so long and what now made him complete.

 

Turning and facing him, Harry raised his arms and began releasing the buttons on Draco's shirt, punctuating each one with a kiss or a thrust of his hips. Then walking him backwards toward the bed, Harry briefly wondered if they ought to put away the memory and Pensieve first. 

As if reading his thoughts, Draco murmured, "Leave them. They can wait; I can't." 

"That memory was about the hottest thing I've ever seen," Harry gasped, as he fumbled to get Draco's trousers off. 

As the last of the clothing was cast aside, they fell back onto the bed and proceeded to re-enact the memory, as they would do many times.

FIN


End file.
